


Is It Actually Kidnapping If You Don't Mind It?

by CookiesandAngst



Series: Is It Actually Kidnapping If You Don't Mind It? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (mentions), Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders (mentions), Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders (mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Remus kidnaps his brother for an excuse to fight the ‘Light sides’ when they show up to save Roman. However when the don’t show up at all, him and Deceit just might and up fighting them for another reason entirely.





	Is It Actually Kidnapping If You Don't Mind It?

Remus smiled widely as he quietly appeared in Romans room and saw his brother sleeping on his bed. He took out his morning star and hit him over the head for good measure, making Roman grunt in his sleep but at least now Remus knew he was fully unconscious. Remus chuckled gleefully before throwing Roman over his shoulder and sinking back out to the dark side of the mindscape.

… 

Roman groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Gosh, why did his head hurt so bad? He tried to reach up to touch it only to realize he was tied down. Immediately he assessed his surroundings, groaning when he realized where he was. Tied to a kitchen chair in the Dark Sides living room. Oh, when he got free Remus was gonna get it!

“Remus!” Roman yelled. 

Remus hearing his brother yell for him gleefully appeared in the living room. “ Why hello dear brother! ” he smiled hanging upside down on the couch.

Roman growled. “Remus why am I tied to a chair?”

Remus laughed twisted around and nearly falling off the couch in the process, making Roman roll his eyes. “Because Ro-Ro!”

“Because why?” Roman really wasn’t in the mood for Remus’ games right now.

Just as Remus opened his mouth to answer Deceit entered the living room. He paused seeing Roman tied to a chair but simply rubbed his temple and continued to the kitchen. 

“ I’m making tea, Roman do you want some? ” Deceit filled the kettle and put it on the stove.

“If you wouldn’t mind De, that would be grand.” Roman huffed closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the chair.

“ Wait you didn’t offer me any! ” Remus pouted looking over at Deceit exaggerated betrayal in his eyes.

Deceit simply ignored him. He got out two cups and made the tea while Remus started rambling about some disgusting thing he’d made in his part of the imagination the other day to Roman. Roman shook his head slightly wondering for the millionth time how he and Remus were related.

“Here’s you tea Roman. ” Deceit waved away the ropes tying Romans hands behind his back and handed him the cup.

“Thanks De,” Roman took it from him and took a long sip sighing happily. 

“Double-D you can’t untie him! Then he’ll escape! ” Remus cried jumping off the couch and nearly falling to the ground again.

Deceit simply looked at Remus unamused. “You’re brothers not going anywhere Remus. Let him enjoy his tea, ” Deceit then sat down in his chair and opened a book he summoned from mind air and started reading.

Remus grunted. He then plopped on the ground and summoned his drawing book and pencils. Both him and Roman had one. His was just a tiny bit more gory than Romans was. After all he was still creativity! He still needed to create! Even if it was different from Romans creations didn’t mean it wasn’t good! He started doodling as Roman set down the tea cup and once again leaned back to rest.

Some of the Others entered and nodded or waved before getting what they needed and leaving. Hours passed; Roman fell asleep in the chair and Remus started getting very agitated. Eventually he was just muttering to himself. He had long abandoned his drawing book and was screwing around on one of the chairs. Deceit was keeping an eye on him in case he fell. 

A few more hours passed; Roman had woke up at this point and was humming Disney songs in his chair. Deceit has gotten up and started making dinner in the kitchen when Remus rolled his eyes for the millionth time. 

He sung around in his chair to face Roman grinning widely, hanging over the chair swinging his legs back and forth. “UGH Princey, why is your family taking so long to get here? ”

Roman laughed, ugly and sarcastic making Deceit and Remus look at him in shock. “You still think their coming? Virgil will never come back here, Logan hates me and Patton… Well Patton could do with hopes and dreams for awhile I’m sure,” he spat spitefuly.

Remus fell off the chair in shock the ropes around Roman disappearing and Deceit almost burned his fingers. He yanked them away in time though and shut off the stove before turning back to Roman. 

“That’s not true Ro-”

“I realize lying is your thing De, but don’t you dare lie to me,” Roman snapped rubbing his stomach where the ropes just were. Deceit fell silent completely stunned that Roman had just snapped, and at him no less!

“ Ro-ro, ” Roman whipped around to glare at Remus as he carefully got up off the floor looking at Roman with the most genuine sorrowful look in his eyes that Roman hadn’t seen sense they first split. 

Roman closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn’t cry in front of them. He wouldn’t . “Just don’t Remus, I don’t wanna hear you’re bullshit,”

Roman jolted as felt Remus wrap his arms around him. But still he held back. “I’m not going to lie to you about the others, I have no clue, but I do know that me and De are here for you. Always.”

Roman broke and he started sobbing into Remus’ chest. Remus picked him up and say him down on the couch moving so Deceit could sit on his other side. Both of them hugging Roman and letting him get it out.

“ Do you want to watch some Disney? ” Deceit whispered to Roman. Seeing him nod him went and picked out Princess and the Frog, put it in, and sat back down next to Roman. 

They sat and cuddled together the rest of the night as Roman slowly stopped crying and peaked out from Remus’ chest beginning to watch the movie. Deceit smiled when Roman began to quietly sing the lyrics along with the movie, and eventually he fell asleep cuddled between the supposed 'dark sides’. Remus and Deceit smiled at him before looking up at each other with a grim look in their eyes. They were going to have a nice long chat with the others about how they treated Roman.


End file.
